guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Norn Title Track
The Norn Title Track is one of the title-tracks introduced in Guild Wars Eye of the North. Norn title track : Earning Norn reputation points You can earn Norn reputation points in the following ways: * Completing quests that give points as part of the reward, see Category:Gives Norn points. * Turning in a Hero's Handbook or Master Dungeon Guide to Tyr the Skaald Storyteller in Gunnar's Hold. * Slaying creatures while under the Norn Hunting Party blessing. * Vanquishing Norn areas. * Winning rounds in the Norn Fighting Tournament. Note that the tournament will stop giving points once you are rank 8 (Slayer of Champions) or higher in the Norn title track. * Defeating each Norn in an area for the first time results in 25 Norn reputation points. (This can only be done once per Norn bounty giver. If you are with a party member that hasn't fought that Norn before, you will be allowed to fight the Norn again but only those that have not successfully fought the Norn before will gain the reputation points). * Talking to Norns at Resurrection Shrines while under the blessing will either upgrade your hunter party rank or grant bonus reputation points: ** 25-49 kills → 20 points ** 50-99 kills → 40 points ** 100-124 kills → 60 points ** 125-149 kills → 80 points ** 150-199 kills → 100 points ** 200+ Kills → 150 points * The quickest way to gain Norn Reputation Points is to kill the six Facets of the gods in Varajar Fells while (a) The Path to Revelations is active; (b) you have as many bounty bonuses active as possible; and © you have killed at least 250 foes. ** In Hard Mode, you can easily earn over 16,000 points (around 9k for the bosses alone). Each boss will be worth 450 points, which can be increased dramatically through various bounty bonuses. Visit the Norn NPCs at the resurrection shrines to build up to Hunt Rank 4 (+4 pts/kill). After reaching 250 kills, wait for a Hunt Rampage (double points) and/or Boss Bounty (+300 pts) before heading to the quest marker. Plan at least 70 minutes for this run. ** In contrast, killing all six bosses before reaching 25 kills yields only 450 total points (75 points per boss + less than 25 for the other kills). While you can do this more quickly (perhaps 10 minutes), by investing an additional 60 minutes, you will earn at least 6 times as many points for defeating the Facets even without the bonuses noted above. With the bonuses, the bosses alone are worth 20 times as much. ** Notes: after 250 kills, boss deaths are worth 450 points in Hard Mode, 750 points under Boss Bounty, and 1500 points if Hunt Rampage is also active, or 9,000 for the 6 bosses alone. Be sure to wait for the message announcing 250 kills; do not go by the Hard Mode counter (next to the red helmet). (HM includes additional deaths beyond those considered for the bounties.) Title benefits Heart of the Norn Displaying the title (after obtaining rank 1 and talking to Tyr the Skaald in Gunnar's Hold) grants you a status effect: Norn skills These 12 skills have effects that are linked to your rank in the Norn title track. They are earned as rewards for completing certain quests given by Norn NPCs. * * * * * * * * * * (elite) * (elite) * (elite) See also * Category:Gives Norn points *Asura Title Track *Deldrimor Title Track *Ebon Vanguard Title Track *Master of the North Category:Character-based titles Category:Eye of the North titles